A Good Day in the loud house
by The Loud Nigga
Summary: There's a lot of things that can happen on a Saturday


A Good Day In the Loud House

(The Louds are all enjoying their beautiful Saturday. Lola and Lana are in the living room watching The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.)

Lola: Boy. Billy is stupid.

Lana: I know right? Grim is awesome and Mandy is always grumpy.

Lola: So true.

(While they watch cartoons, Lincoln is playing more GTA Online with Clyde and Ronnie Anne.)

Lincoln: Ha! You'll never shoot me down Clyde.

(He was in a Buzzard)

Clyde: We'll see about that.

(He pulls out a homing launcher and blows up Lincoln)

Lincoln: GOD DAMMIT!

(Clyde laughs)

Lincoln: I will have my revenge.

(He respawns and pulls out a machete and he kills Clyde)

Clyde: FUCK!

(Lincoln laughs)

Ronnie Anne: I'm here.

(She was in a tank.)

Lincoln: Uh oh.

(He tries to run but Ronnie Anne blasts him away)

Lincoln: No fair.

Ronnie Anne: Life's not fair Lame-o.

Lincoln: Ugh.

(He gets in his Buzzard and kills Ronnie Anne)

Ronnie Anne: NOOOOOO!

(Lincoln laughs)

Ronnie Anne: Oh that's funny huh?

(She respawns and pulls out a combat mg and kills Lincoln.)

Lincoln: FUUUUUUUCK!

(Meanwhile Lola and Lana play Super Mario Bros. For the Wii U.)

Lola: Fuck! I died.

Lana: I didn't die once and you keep getting killed by Goombas.

Lola: Shut up! I don't even play video games.

Lana: OK. Whatever you say sis.

(Lola gets a fire flower but she gets killed by molten lava)

Lola: OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Lana: Chill out sis. It's just a game.

Lola: You're right.

(Meanwhile Luna is playing her guitar and the speakers were turned up to the max)

Lynn Sr: Luna. Luna. LUNA!

(She couldn't hear him which causes him to go up to her room and he unplugs her speakers)

Luna: Dad what the hell.

Lynn Sr: Don't "Dad what the hell" me young lady. I told you to clean your room 30 minutes ago.

Luna: I didn't hear you bro.

Lynn Sr: CLEAN YOUR DAMN ROOM UP BEFORE I GROUND YOU FOR A MONTH!

Luna: Ugh.

(She cleans her room and Luan laughs at her)

Lynn Sr: And you're gonna help her while you laughing railroad mouth.

Luan: Fuck.

(Lynn is bouncing a ball off the wall in her room)

Lucy: Can you stop please? I'm trying to read Edgar Allan Poe.

Lynn: Why don't you go somewhere else then?

Lucy: Because I like reading in my coffin.

Lynn: Whatever. You need to go outside more.

Lucy: Shut up fake ass Serena Williams. Your head looks like a deformed peanut.

Lynn: Bitch I know you ain't talkin with your Raven looking ass You look like you belong on Hotel Transylvania with your Mavis looking ass. I bet you poured bleach all over your skin. That's why you're white as hell. Where the fuck are your eyes? How are you seeing right now? Looking like a god damn sheep dog. You look like you were raised by the Addams family. You look like you belong in a 1920s horror movie.

(Lucy leaves as she just got roasted hard)

Lynn: Pussy ass Bitch.

(Meanwhile Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne are doing a survival)

Lincoln: I passed all the survivals by myself. Good luck you too.

Clyde: Whatever Lincoln.

(The mode starts and Clyde dies first)

Clyde: Fuck! I died already.

Lincoln: Lol.

Clyde: Shut up!

(Ronnie Anne laughs but not before she died)

Ronnie Anne: Shit!

Clyde: That's what yo bitch ass get.

Ronnie Anne: At least I made it past the 1st wave.

Clyde: Fuck you.

(Eventually, they made it to the final stage but before Lincoln destroyed the helicopters with his minigun, he gets killed.)

Lincoln: NOOOOOOO! Guys, it's up to you.

(Clyde and Ronnie Anne shoot down the helicopters and they beat the survival.)

Clyde: Yes! Give me that 30 grand.

Lincoln: I have billions of dollars so this ain't a surprise for me.

(Meanwhile the twins are still playing Mario and Lola continues to rage.

Lola: OH MY GOD! THIS GAME IS FUCKING RIGGED!

Lana: Damn sis. You need to take a chill pill.

(Lola gets killed by Bowser)

Lola: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(She had another life fortunately.)

Lola: Yes! Take that Bowser. I won. I beat the game.

Lana: Bitch it took you 3 hours to pass this stage.

Lola: I don't give a fuck. I finally won.

Lana: You can't beat me in Super Smash Bros.

Lola: Oh it's on tomboy.

(Meanwhile, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde are in a deathmatch and it was every man for themselves)

Lincoln: Good luck guys. I'm the god of this mode.

Clyde': We'll see about that.

(Ronmie Anne attempts to kill Lincoln but he shoots her in the head with a sniper.

Lincoln: Nice try Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne: Fuck.

(Clyde tries to kill Lincoln but he kills him with a revolver.)

Clyde: Fuck!

Lincoln: Better luck next time McBride.

(Ronnie Anne kills Clyde with a rocket launcher.

Clyde: RONNIE ANNE WHAT THE HELL!

(Ronnie Anne laughs)

Lincoln: Hey Clyde.

Clyde: What?

(He kills Clyde with a minigun)

Clyde: OH MY GOD!

(Lincoln laughs)

Clyde: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BUCK TOOTH MOTHERFUCKER!

(Ronnie Anne kills Clyde with a pump shotgun)

Clyde: I HOPE YOU GET DEPORTED RONNIE ANNE!

(Ronnie Anne laughs)

Clyde: SHUT THE HELL UP FAKE ASS DORA THE EXPLORER!

(Lincoln kills Clyde with an AK-47)

Clyde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were busting out laughing)

Clyde: Fuck both of y'all.

(He finally kills both of them)

Clyde: YES! SUCK IT BITCHES!

Lincoln: That was the first time you killed both of us.

Clyde: I don't give a fuck.

(Meanwhile Lola and Lana played Smash Bros. Lola picked Pikachu and Lana picked Greninja)

Lana: Prepare to lose sis.

Lola: We'll see.

(Lana kicks Lola's ass and she didn't lose a single life)

Lana: Well you said we were gonna see and we saw that I won.

Lola: Shut up. You know I suck ass at video games. I'm bored. I'm gonna play with my dolls.

Lana: I'll dig in the trash can.

(Lincoln, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne got bored and they all went for a walk)

Lincoln: That was hilarious.

Ronnie Anne: I know right?

Clyde: Yeah. Fun.

(Clyde sees Lori)

Lori: Hi guys.

Clyde: L-l-l-Lori?

(He nosebleeds and faints)

Lincoln: Oh Clyde…

(They all laugh)

Luna: Whew. I'm finally done cleaning my room.

Luan: I hope you have room for one more.

(she laughs and Luna bitch slaps her)

Luna: Shut the hell up ass cheek hairline.

Luan: You look like a boy with that haircut of yours.

Luna: You have the same smile as Darla from finding Nemo. Your puppet looks like peppermint Larry from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Your shoes look like old school cigarettes. Your high ass socks look like pencils.

Luan: Uh…

(She leaves the room)

Luna: That's right bitch. You better leave.

(Lincoln returns home and he sees Leni fixing a sandwich in the kitchen.

Lincoln: Hey Leni.

Leni: Hi Linky.

Lincoln: What are you making?

Leni: A Leni sandwich.

(It had ketchup, mustard mayo,lettuce,pickles, peanut butter, jelly, and cookies, and chicken)

Lincoln: OK…

(Leni eats it and Lincoln almost threw up.)

Leni: Mmmm. Delicious.

Lincoln: Ew.

Leni: Lincoln, how dare you call me ugly.

Lincoln: What?

(Leni slaps him)

Lincoln: Ow.

(Leni walks out)

Lincoln: Dumb Bitch.

(Lincoln goes to his room and reads his comics)

Lola: Who wants a makeover?

Lana: You.

Lola: Shut up.

Lana: You know it's true Bitch.

Lola: Ugh. You smell like a boy.

Lana: And?

Lola: It's weird.

Lana: It's a good thing.

Lola: No it's not. Take a shower you filthy animal.

Lana: What did you say?

Lola: Filthy animal.

(Lana throws Lola down the stairs)

Lola: OWWWWW!

Lana:Bitch.

Lynn Sr: What's going on here?

Lola: Lana threw me down the stairs.

Lynn Sr: Why Lana?

Lana: Because she called me a filthy animal.

(Lynn Sr pulls out his belt and starts whooping Lola)

Lola: Dad what the hell.

Lynn Sr: You don't call your sister names.

Lola: But she threw me down the stairs.

Lynn Sr: You're right.

(He spanks Lana)

Lana: OWWWWWW!

Lynn Sr: You don't throw your sister down the stairs!

(They both apologize and went in their room)

Lincoln: Damn. It's 10:00 at night

(Everyone went to bed realizing that they had a very good day)


End file.
